


Suspicions

by EatTheRich



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is being talked about. Normally, he wouldn't care, but he just can't shake the feeling that there's something weird going on. Quentin/Idie and future Quentin/Evan and Quentin/Kubark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega, hated his new job as a teaching assistant at the Jean Grey School for higher learning. Responsibility scared him, and he was afraid to take on that kind of role. So there he was, sitting at a desk in front of the rest of his former classmates. Tight purple pants, purple sweater, purple hair, thick-framed glasses, and cellphone in hand, he sat, not paying much attention to the scene that played out before him. 

Kubark, the self proclaimed “Prince of Punching” was whispering (or doing what he thought was whispering) to Quentin’s girlfriend Idie, also known as Oya. His temperature controlling girlfriend giggled, and looked back at Quentin, who pretended to be occupied with his cell. With no teacher in the room, there was only absolute chaos. Glob Herman was crumpling up pieces of paper and tossing them over at Broo, who laughed to himself, believing it to be another strange Earth friendship custom that he didn’t quite understand. 

Quentin just rolled his eyes, sighed, and tried to block out their thoughts. Or … maybe he could take just a little peek into what was going on in their heads … just one look … 

{ … and I was like, ‘totally’! I can’t believe …}

{ … ninety five degrees! I’m dying, here!}

{ … ugh, she’s so adorable! I just want to …}

{ … Ugh! But I can’t do it!} 

{QUIRE. I WILL HAVE HIM.} 

Quentin paused upon hearing his own name. Where was that thought coming from? He narrowed his eyes at Kubark, who was whispering away to Idie, and glanced up at him every so often. Quentin was suspicious. He decided to stop scanning thoughts when Rachel Grey came barging in through the doors. 

{Sorry, I’m late, class. We had a thing to take care of up in Canada. I’ll tell you about it later. Right now … Psychic Warfare 101 with Professor Grey!} 

Most of the class groaned, both mentally and vocally. Quentin did not at all get along with Rachel, and she didn’t like him any more than he liked her, but as an Omega-level telepath, he was forced to work with her, of all teachers. 

{Now I want you each to partner up with someone! Alright … Idie and Evan … Glob and Broo … Julian and Santo … Trevor and Jia … Iara and Lin Li … and I guess that just leaves Kubark. Kubark why don’t you pair up with Quentin?}

"No! THE PRINCE OF PUNCHING WILL CRUSH QUIRE!" Kubark yelled aloud. 

{Simmer down, space case. This is Psychic Warfare. This is my turf!} Quentin thought at Kubark. Though he didn’t want to seem too invested in the class or the activity at hand, he did want an excuse to take a peek inside of Kubark’s mind. 

{Uh … thanks, Quire … I guess.} Rachel thought back at Quentin, who rolled his eyes. 

{Whatever. I’m getting paid.} He walked over to Kubark. 

{Alright, pick a spot in the room where you won’t be disturbed, and face your partner!} Rachel instructed. 

Quentin faced Kubark, who was grinning in the most obnoxious way possible. {YOU ARE MINE, QUIRE!} Another interesting and mildly concerning thought from the Strontian. 

{Now, what makes you think that, Space Case?} Quentin asked, causing the Strontian a slight amount of mental pain.

{GAH! STOP THAT!} Kubark thought, rather loudly to Quentin.

{Answer my question.} 

{YOU ARE MINE … BECAUSE …. I … HAVE … SELECTED YOU!} Kubark thought back in reply, struggling to think out all the words because of the pain Quire was so happily inflicting on him. But it suddenly stopped. Quire was taken aback. 

{Huh? What the hell does that mean?} 

{THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT YET. I WILL HAVE YOU LATER.} 

{Hold on, you alien dweeb! Listen up! I ha- } Quentin’s thought process was cut off by Rachel Grey. 

{Sorry! Class is over! I know we didn’t get far because of my tardiness, but at least you got a little introduction without us being interrupted by Quentin!} Most of his former classmates laughed aloud at his expense, not that he cared. 

Later on, Quentin was sprawled out on his bed listening to some tunes, and keeping himself occupied. Wrappers of chocolate bars lay all over the floor, amongst the empty cans that once held energy drinks, half-eaten snacks, and his dirty laundry. A loud knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. Sensing his girlfriend outside, he thought to her, {It’s open, Idie.}

Idie Okonkwo pushed the door open and walked into his room. From Quentin’s perspective, she was a sight to behold, walking into his room in her school skirt and a tight black shirt. She sat on his bed, and Quentin sprang up into a sitting position.

"This place … is a mess, Quentin," she commented, looking around at the disaster that he had birthed. 

"Ughhh, I know, I know," Quentin replied, irritated. 

"You seem upset, babe," Idie said, stroking Quentin’s arm. 

"It’s just … the new job. I hate it. I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s not me." Quentin shrugged. 

Idie leaned into him. “Let me help you with that.” She pulled his head into hers, planting a kiss on his lips. “Better?”

Quentin smiled, and dove in for another kiss. {Almost.} Their lips crashed together. Idie parted her warm, glossy lips, as Quentin slid his tongue inside her mouth, running it over her teeth. Idie returned the kiss with as much passion, and began leaning into Quentin. His tongue danced inside her mouth, reaching every possible portion of soft, warm, wet flesh. Idie sucked on his tongue, and began hiking up her skirt as she straddled her boyfriend, who was now on his back. 

{Mmm, Idie … } Quentin placed his hands on her hips, and began sliding them down, resting them on her supple bum. As they locked lips, he could feel Quentin Jr. beginning to stiffen in his tight purple pants. Apparently, Idie could tell, and she began slowly grinding on him. Quentin moaned into her mouth, and tightened his grip on her ass. Quentin Jr. was just begging to be released from its confines. Their gyrations increased in rapidity, and Quentin’s cock was becoming so hard it almost hurt. Idie worked her tongue into Quentin’s mouth, and continued moving her hips into his. It was almost too much for the pink-haired teen to bear. He lifted up her skirt from behind, and gave Idie a small pat on the behind. She moaned, and Quentin took it as a signal to go further. He worked his hands to her front, rubbing Idie through her panties. She took this opportunity to remove her shirt. {No bra … nice!} Idie leaned onto Quentin, her supple breasts directly above his face. At this point, the teen could barely hold on, and he rolled his eyes back for a split second. Quentin began to fondle her breasts, running his thumb around her nipple. 

"Hey, Quentin! I need your help with - " Evan stopped dead in his tracks, after pushing open the door. "Oh, um … " Idie let out a small yelp, and rolled off of Quentin and onto her feet. She grabbed her shirt, and began to put it on again.

"Damn it, Sabahnur!" Quentin was incredibly frustrated, and embarrassed. Idie left the room, and Quentin fell back onto his bed. 

"Do you want me to leave …?" Evan asked. He couldn’t help noticing the little wet spot in Quentin’s crotch area. 

"Yes, dammit!" Quentin yelled, and Evan slowly backed out. He took one last peek at his friend before shutting the door behind him. 

{Now, I know what Kubark meant …} Evan thought to himself as he walked away, back to his own room. Quentin just barely picked up the thought, but he did hear it. 

Once again … he was suspicious. There was something else going on, and he was going to find out what.


End file.
